The Inbetweeners
by Aces Of Spike
Summary: Want to know what happens to Spike and Molly between Raw and Smackdown? Then read!
1. Who Knew?

Title: Who Knew?  
Series: Inbetweeners  
  
Disclaimer: Spike, Molly, Jackie, Crash, etc, don't belong to me (WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!) they belong to the WWF and Vince McMahon  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, nothing major  
  
Summary: What happened between Smackdown 6/28 and RAW 7/2? Find out! (this story doesn't really focus on Molly/Spike (except for maybe the first couple paragraphs… seriously!), but there's definitely romance goin' on there)  
  
Notes: = characters thoughts, * * = emphasis, :: :: = action during the dialouge  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jackie!" Molly shouted as she caught sight of Jackie in the corridor. Jackie kept walking, not even glancing back. She looked over at Spike, who was standing with her. "I'm gonna go try and talk to her, 'k? I'll catch up with you later."   
Spike grinned and nodded. "'K," he replied, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. He tried to keep the PDA to a minimum around the arena, since it seemed that someone was always interrupting, or something would always going wrong. But this time, something went very right.  
As Spike was leaning in, Molly had turned at that exact moment from watching Jackie to facing him. As a result, instead of an innocent peck on the cheek, Spike's lips landed on her soft ones. Molly thought about pulling away to talk with Jackie, but any thoughts besides his lips pressed against hers quickly left her mind. Jackie kept walking, not even glancing back. Damn love birds she thought with disgust and a tinge of envy.  
After quite a bit of time had passed, Molly pulled away, gasping for breath. "Wow…" she whispered.  
"Yeah," Spike said, nodding in agreement, eyes slightly glazed over. Molly giggled; she loved how she had that effect on him. But she couldn't help the feeling that she was forgetting something…  
Oh right! I have to go talk to Jackie-  
Spike caught her lips in another kiss, catching her by surprise. But, far from protesting, she returned his kiss with equal intensity, immediately forgetting about Jackie. Neither was in any rush for the kiss to end; in fact, one thought clouded both of their minds. This is perfection But after about a minute, Spike needed to breath again. Before they could start kissing again, Molly laid one of her fingers on Spike's lips.  
"Wait," she said, panting slightly. "Before we get carried away…"  
"I think we've already been carried away," Spike replied with a grin. Molly gently smacked him on the shoulder.  
"You know what I mean! It's just, I feel like there's something I was supposed to do, but I can't remember what." The whole time she was talking, Spike was staring and her lips, now swollen from his kisses. He just couldn't resist the urge to kiss her yet again.  
"Whatever it was,::kiss:: you can do it later," he said, carressing her lips with his when he finished talking.  
Molly pulled back. "You're right," she replied, leaning in to kiss him… "Wait! I remember!"  
"Awww…" Spike put on his best puppy-dog face. "Didja hafta go and remember? I can helped you forget again," he offered, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Silly, you know I have to go straighten things out with Jackie," she said. He just kept looking at her with those wide eyes. "I'm sorry, but this is really important. I promise I'll make it up to you later…"  
She lets her words hang as she walked off with a wink.  
What a woman  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Jackie, wait!" Molly shouted, jogging down the corridor, out the exit door and halfway through the parking lot. As Molly fell into step beside her, Jacqueline deliberately looked the other way.  
"Jackie, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now-"  
"No, actually, your cousin Crash has that privilege." At that, Molly had a small grin. If she wasn't at the top of Jackie's hit list, and Crash was…maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.  
"What are you smilin' about? Just cuz you ain't at the top of my hit list doesn't mean I got any time you talk to your sorry behind."  
The smile immediately left Molly's face. "Sorry," she said. "Listen, I was wondering if we could talk about the match-" Jackie stopped in her tracks and finally turned to face Molly.  
"You wanna gloat about it? Cuz the way I see it, I could take you and your little boyfriend in a rematch anytime, anyplace." Jackie stared Molly right in the eye, daring Molly to challenge her.  
"I was thinking about a rematch, but not for the same reasons you are. It think its time Crash got what was coming to him," Molly replied with a half-smile, then offering her hand. "You in?"   
Jackie eyed it speculatively, then turned away and continued walking.  
"Uh-uh. I don't work with little girls who think I'm not tough enough. I'll prove to you, *and* your cousin, that I *am* tough enough, and you'll regret you ever messed with me." Jackie stalked off to her car; Molly was frozen in place for a moment. But she quickly shook herself out of it and chased after Jackie.  
"Jackie, I never said that! I've always thought that that you're tough enough. Crash was lying to get you on his side!"  
Jackie looked up. "Really?" she asked, surprised. Hesitating a moment, she nodded her head towards the car. "Get in the car. We can talk."  
Molly nodded and jumped in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After driving on the road for a couple minutes, Molly pulled her cell-phone out of her purse. "Where are we going?" She asked Jackie. "I'll call Spike and he can meet us there."  
Jackie shook her head. "Nu-uh, no Spike. If I see you two get lovey-dovey one more time, I think I'll be sick."  
Molly rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, it's not *that* bad," she said.  
"Oh yes it is!" Jackie responded with a smile. The she turned to Molly, all traces of humor gone from her face. She made her voice just a little bit deeper. "Molly…" Molly frowned, wondering what could have made Jacqueline become so serious.  
"I really like you. I really, really like you."   
Jackie deadpanned, and Molly burst out laughing. "You're… too… funny!" She choked out between gales of laughter. Jackie broke out laughing with her. "Watch the road!" Molly shouted, tears in her eyes. She never knew Jackie could be so hilarious!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Jackie asked as they slid into the booth in the diner.  
"You 'forgive' Crash," Molly said, using her fingers to put the quote marks around 'forgive.' "And you convince him to go to Regal and get an inter-gender match; just me and him. Spike can accompany me, and you can accompany him."  
Jackie wrinkled her nose. "I gotta get in the ring with *him* again? On his side? Forget that!"  
"There'll be a big pay off at the end…" Molly said, trying to tempt Jackie. "Crash will regret messing with either of us."  
Jackie just stubbornly shook her head. Molly frowned, not sure how to change Jackie's mind. Then her eyes lit up as she realized the only way to motivate Jackie to do this was to challenge her. "Oh, so you're afraid of Crash now?"  
"I am NOT afraid of Crash!!!" Jackie shouted, slamming her fists onto the table. People turned and stared, but she ignored them.  
"What is it then, huh?"  
Suddenly, Jackie fell uncharacteristically silent. If Molly hadn't known Jackie better, she would have said Jackie was squirming. But this couldn't be Jackie. She wasn't just squirming, she was avoiding Molly's eyes. Jackie * never * avoided eye-contact, especially when someone defied her. Something was not right.  
"Jackie, what's going on?" Molly asked, perplexed. She was more than a little curious about what was wrong with Jackie.  
Jackie sighed. She knew she was going to end up telling Molly everything, no matter how hard she tried not to. She was dying to tell *someone,* and she knew Molly wouldn't tell a soul, not even Spike if she asked her not to. Still, that didn't mean she wasn't going to put up a fight.  
"Why do you care?" She asked with a distasteful expression on her face. "It's none of your business."  
Molly surprised Jackie with her answer. "Because you're my friend, and when something's bothering you, I want to be there to help solve the problem."  
Dispite the image she projected, Jackie was a softie inside, and her walls crumbled when Molly told her reasons. The emotional walls that were tougher than steel just let Molly in. Emotional walls that had been re-fortified when Crash told her that the only diva who had been friendly to her, Molly, had been dissing her behind her back. Saying she wasn't tough enough. She had spent her whole life proving she was tough enough, and for someone to just do something like that…   
And that someone was Crash. That just made everything worse. Jackie knew she shouldn't have trusted him. The one time she had let her emotions get the better of her, it bit her in the ass. "Crash," Jackie said through gritted teeth, her anger mixed with embarrassment. "I thought he was… kinda… cute."  
Jackie squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the laughing that came whenever she told someone about a crush. It was always, "So, Jackie isn't an ice queen after all!" or "You ::smothered giggle:: like ::choked laugh:: him?" Jackie should have known Molly wouldn't do that.  
Molly nodded understandingly. "That explains a few things. We don't have to go through with this if you don't want to."  
Jackie shrugged. "Actually, it would be kinda nice to get some revenge. Which reminds me, since when have you been the payback-getting type?"  
Molly shrugged. "Part of being a Holly, I guess. I'm just tired of the Dudleyz and the Hollys pushing me around, so I figured start sending a message: Next person that messes with me gets a ride on the Molly-Go-Round." Molly leaned back on her seat in the booth and grinned, looking very proud of herself.  
"A ride on the Molly-go-round, huh? I assume you want me to help?"  
Molly nodded. "Exactly. While Spike is distracting the ref by fighting Crash, I want you to put me on the top turnbuckle. Make it look like you're helping Crash or something. After I hit 'im with the Molly-go-round for the pin, he's all yours."  
Jackie smiled. "I'm likin' this plan…"  
~End~  
  



	2. What They Deserve

Note: This is the sequel to 'Who Knew

Note: This is the sequel to 'Who Knew?' and the second story in the Inbetweeners series. I don't own the WWF, nor does my co – writer, unfortunately. I wish I owned Spike, though… 

What They Deserve 

By Voodoo Fighting Weasel 

Spike entered his dressing room in the back. He'd had two successes this evening; first, Molly won her match against Crash (with a little help from Jackie, sure, but she won nonetheless) and then he'd managed to screw up his brother's match against Jericho. Jericho was a good guy, much better than his brothers, anyway, and he'd rather he won than Buh Buh and D – Von, the jerks. Spike didn't know what had gotten into them; but whether it was tough love as everyone said, or just plain spitefulness, Spike didn't like it. 

Walking into the room, he was pounced on by what appeared to be a soft, whitish blond pink blur that fit just right into his arms and squeaked, "Spike!" 

"Hey, Mols," He said, smiling warmly. She'd seemed to be on a natural rush since winning her match against Crash; she wanted to show him for being the way he had the last couple of days. 

"You did it! You managed to stick up for us against your brothers, you managed to screw up their match, _and_ you helped Chris in the process! You're wonderful!" Molly said, hugging him tightly. 

"Thanks, but… can I finish walking through the door?" Spike asked playfully. Molly slapped him lightly on the arm, but allowed him to walk further into the room and shut the door. 

"You really did great out there, Spike. That Dudley Dog on Buh Buh… it was amazing! It was just what he deserved." Molly said with a tone of finality. 

"Yeah, it was just what he deserved…" Spike said, nodding and sitting down on the bench, closely followed by Molly. 

"But Spike, aren't you…" Molly's voice trailed off. Spike frowned. "Aren't I what?" 

"Nothing. It's nothing." Molly said quickly, biting her lip like she always did when she was worried. 

Spike gently tipped her face up towards him. "It's not nothing. You always get that look when you have something to say… now aren't I what?" He said, friendly but firm. 

Molly sighed. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know what you'd think… Spike, aren't you worried about what your brothers are going to do? They might do something awful, or try and mess up some of your matches." 

"Let them try!" Spike said boldly. "I can take 'em." He continued, haughtily. "And besides, when I'm with you, nothing can stop me. _Especially_ not those two jerks." 

Molly smiled gently. "Maybe, but you shouldn't be too confident. They play dirty. You don't. You should watch out." She chastised him, like a scolding mother. Spike sighed. 

"I know Mols, I know. And I will. Don't worry! I'll beat 'em. And that's why I'm going to Commissioner Regal and I'm going to get him to make a tag team match for the titles between Jericho and me versus my brothers." Spike touched her gently on the cheek. "I'm going right now, in fact, so it'll be up on the card and there's no way my brothers can mess it up. I'll be right back, okay, Mols?" 

"Okay, Spike. But just be careful… promise?" She said, in a small, hopeful voice. 

"I promise. I always promise." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Be right back." Spike left the room, going off to Regal's office. Molly watched after him, holding her hand over the place on her cheek where he'd kissed her. 


End file.
